School Dictionaries
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: School life is hard for everyone and when you get new students it makes matters worse. A fair few pairings including: SakuSyao KuroFai FaiAshu DouWata. COMPLETE.
1. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** Maybe posted on Livejournal before its up on here

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There are many words that can be chosen and said to refer to certain people and in some cases these words would leap to mind.

Maniac – noun  
1. A raving or violently insane person  
2. Any intemperate or overly zealous or enthusiastic person.

Psycho – noun  
1.A psychotic or neurotic person  
2.Psychopathic; Psychoneurotic

Of course dictionaries aren't the best explanation for people who aren't book worms. Those stupid books place difficult words into explanations so you end up looking for strings of words before you totally understand.

"Are you actually reading a dictionary?" The brown haired boy asked from his seat on the sofa.

"Not reading. I'm looking up a few words that were written on my English test." He refrained from called the younger male an idiot.

"Which word?" The boy asked as he made his way across the room to the kitchen.

"Ignoramus, boisterous and…" The older of the two skimmed through the notes his teacher had made, "Degraded."

"Lets see then…Ignoramus is an extremely ignorant person." The boy paused and glanced at the other male to see a blank expression, "Ignorant is lacking in knowledge so…I'd say the teacher is saying your stupid." The brown haired boy fought the urge to add that they were right since that would have earned him a week in the hospital wing.

"So boisterous?" The older made a note to get back at the teachers on the next inset day.

"Boisterous…hmmm…In simple terms it means rough and loud. The people classes as that are normally people tha-" The boy paused and decided not to finish his sentence seeing as his room mate had already resorted to snapping pens.

"Oh and Degraded. That's rather odd since it's to lower dignity or estimation. You sure it's not degrading?" He called from the kitchen as he poured himself a drink.

"You have a look then." The older male called out as he flopped onto one of the armchairs. "Looks like degrading to me.

"You're right it is degraded. Who's your teacher?" The boy turned his attention to the person sitting not to far from him as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Mr. Man-hair." Came the reply from behind a cushion.

"Man…hair? Is he that new one that doesn't know what hes going on about?" The chestnut boy threw another cushion onto his room mate's face.

"That's the one." The voice was even more muffled now that two feathery objects were blocking the sound.

"Kurogane-san…I was wondering if you'd heard the news?" The younger male said out of the blue.

"Hmm?" The dark haired male sat up slightly with the objects still stuck to his face.

"Yuuko-san was talking about it with Clow-san. They said something about a new batch of students." The boy placed his cup down on the side table.

"Those two are the biggest gossips in this place. I don't see the fuss with a few more students anyway." Kurogane paused. "Syaoran, don't you think that Yuuko is a bit screwy anyway?"

"A bit I guess but Clow tends to keep her under control." Syaoran glanced across the room at a few pictures on the windowsill. "I wonder if anyone interesting will come, maybe even share this dorm with us."

"You've got to be joking, besides I bet Watanuki and Doumeki will be coming back here." The dark haired male smirked; he followed his companion's eye line to the pictures.

They were taken when the two other males were still at the school. They left on a course and were due back that month.

"I also met the Modoki twins this morning. They said some special students were coming, ones that already bought their rooms." Syaoran added as he tore his gaze from the picture frames, "Some real high class people too."

"We'll see. After all it's not how rich you are here, it's how you cope in these conditions." The males paused and stretched, "Pass the phone I feel like having pizza tonight."


	2. Appearance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** Next chapter up probably on Sunday 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Most people spend a good part of their lives learning in school and other teaching facilities. Where there are learners there are also bunkers, of course we now have the wonderful court system to force people into school.

This proves the saying, 'School is a jail for under aged offenders for bad things they might do', to be true.

School – noun

1. An institution where instruction is given.

2. A large group of dolphins or fish

Teacher – noun

A person who teaches or instructs.

One that is hired to teach

Of course a student could think of hundreds of other descriptions to place in a dictionary.

"Please turn to page 100 in your text books." The dull voice of the teacher filled the room.

"Sir, there's only a few minutes left why are we starting this work?" One of the students bravely asked.

"Because I said so now sit down." The boring educator started to write something on the board. "Now if Xb-2Y what is the value of b?"

Everyone stared at the equation on the board; no one really knew what the teacher was going on about.

A few paper planes were flying about in the back of the large circular room, all aiming for the old man's head.

The lesson bell rang signalling the end of a boring session.

"Kurogane-san, hurry up the school buses are arriving." The familiar voice of a certain young male called from the doorway.

"Yeah I'm coming." The raven haired male stuffed his books into his bag, not really caring about his notes getting screwed up. They were just random doodles anyway.

He climbed over a few desks to get to the doorway since some idiots were blocking the way.

"Doumeki and Watanuki said they'd be on bus 'R'" Syaoran explained as they walked down the hallways and to the main entrance. "The new students are on buses 'W' to 'Z'"

"I don't really care about the new brats I just want our idiots back." Kurogane sighed as he swung his bag over his shoulder in boredom.

"You need Watanuki's notes then." The chestnut haired boy asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, I can't concentrate with that teacher going on about 'X' being equal to something or other." The other male smirked.

"Get away from me!" The two companions already knew that voice before they'd seen the person.

"Watanuki." They said in unison. Syaoran pushed the main doors open and just as expected, Watanuki was backing away from Doumeki.

"Doumeki. Watanuki. Over here!" Kurogane called out as Syaoran waved frantically.

"Thank you god!" Watanuki wailed as he rushed up to his old friends, nearly hitting them with a suitcase in the process. "Doumeki hasn't left me alone since we've been gone!"

"Too loud." The other male yawned as he scratched the back of his head. He'd obviously been asleep on the bus. "Looks like the new students are coming."

"Lets get back to the room, I'm sure you want to unpack." The shorter one piped from his current position with Watanuki nearly strangling him.

"We'll see them in the assembly hall after lunch when they get introduced." Doumeki added before his companion could mention anything on the lines of a cute girl.

As they left the new students were just arriving in the several school buses. A fair few were sleeping while others were chatting merrily.

"Wow it looks great!" A girl cried out when she saw the giant buildings.

"Your right it does!" Another girl added climbing over her friend to look out of the window.

At the back of the bus a group of boys who were more interested with looking at the girl than the school grounds.

"Shouldn't he be awake?" One of them asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No. Let him sleep, after all I'm sure he's going to need that energy." Another replied while twirling part of the sleeping male's hair in his fingers.


	3. Entrance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

More often than not both teachers and students are forced into a stuffy hall, even in the sweltering heat. This is due to the most boring and uninteresting part of school life, is known as an assembly.

Assembly – noun

A group of persons gathered together.

Lecture – noun

A speech read or delivered before an audience or class.

A speech of warning.

Of course you always have the teachers that are forced to stand in front of a large number of glaring students without having proper planning time. This is then re-used for each and every year group, which can be boring and embarrassing.

"Watanuki hurry up!" Syaoran called over his shoulder as he walked with Kurogane towards the hall. "Doumeki-san can't you let him be?"

"I'm not touching him am I?" Doumeki replied as he held his arms up to prove the point.

"He in denial secretly…" The red eyed male muttered quietly so only Doumeki and Syaoran could hear. "Besides Mr. April first you should be prancing about with new students coming."

"My name ISN'T Mr. April first!" Watanuki growled slightly back, "Still…My old friend Himawari-chan is supposed to be here"

"Oh boy…" Kurogane and Doumeki rolled their eyes.

"Himawari?" The chestnut haired boy asked curiously.

"Wata's old friend. She's your old friend too Dou?" The crimson eyed male turned his attention to the other raven haired male who was shaking his head slightly at the currently insane male.

"Yeah…" He muttered as he followed after the two other roommates leaving the poor old teen to flip about in the hallway.

"Hey!" The teen called out as he ran after his companions.

The hall was large and circular with seats to fit most of the students in the school. Atleast every student fitted three years ago in the last whole school assembly. The four grabbed seats near the front, due to Syaoran and Watanuki begging for good seats. The best seats in the other two's opinion was at the back, where no one could see what you were doing.

"Students, Teachers and other staff members I bid you welcome to the assembly." The principal was currently on old man that looked over 100 years, maybe even double that. The rumours were that he was a creature of the night and couldn't die, so he kept to his job. Despite being such an old man he had a very loud and clear voice.

"I take it you know why we're here. We have new students. I'll pass over to the year heads to introduce the students."

A wave of sighs and grumbles burst out after the short introduction. No one paid attention to year heads and the year heads didn't pay attention to students. It was a silent agreement that neither party listened to the other.

Kurogane noted that some of the boys shifted position, a better view if they were wearing skirts he assumed. Glancing down a few seats it seemed that the kid had swapped with the archer after a spat, seeing as Doumeki was facing away slightly. The other teen seemed more interested in the announcements than what was going on around him.

The raven haired male sighed and rolled his eyes.

Various students were called up and introduced before being made to parade around like animals. The students were called out by a number rather than by names, not that anyone would ever remember so of those numbers.

"Clow-kun look…" Yuuko whispered as she pointed slightly to some students standing at the back. "Doesn't that look like her?"

"It is her. She wanted an exchange." The male pushed his glasses slightly back onto his head. "The Modoki twins really want to meet her."

"We'll have to see no won't we?" Yuuko replied as she glanced downwards to a spiky haired student glaring at her, "FYI no ones paying attention." She huffed.

"Student 547074. Class G. Dorm 13" The year head called out as a girl stepped forward with emerald eyes and chestnut hair.

"That's our dorm…" Kurogane mumbled in disgust, the dorm was already cramped with four people.

"That's my class." Syaoran added smiling up at the girl as she walked past.

"Don't you start." The dark haired male reached behind the male next to him to tap the boy's head.

"Student 704090. Class G. Dorm 15" The year head's voice called out again. As soon as the voice left his mouth the crimson eyed male sunk down in his chair, hiding behind his bag.

"You know her?" Doumeki asked his hiding room mate, "She seems like a nice kid." He added as she walked past their row.

"That's Tomoyo; I've known her family a long time. She has a habit of changing people's wardrobes and making them wear her designs." Kurogane placed his bag down quietly before carrying on, "She's got a great talent for it…I just remember the time she tried to make me wear pink." HE shook his head trying to get the disturbing pictures out of his mind.

"Student 454074. Class R. Dorm 17." Another of the year heads had stood up to read names. Although he wasn't so much a year head, rather a religious studies teacher.

A dark haired male stepped forward and nodded slightly.

"Isn't that him?" One student near the back asked.

"Yeah Ashura-kun…I thought he got expelled." Another replied.

"No. He had to leave due to some family business." A student near the front corrected.

Ashura had been at the school for a year before he went missing. None of the teachers said a word about it, that then lead to the rumours. Some were funny, some were strange and others were down right creepy.

The three older boys chuckled slightly remembering what Syaoran had told them. He'd come in from extra physical studies and rambled on about aliens and the FBI.

Even after he'd sat down the muttering continued. Ashura did look rather smug with the havoc he was creating, but then again he'd always looked like that.

"Kurogane, isn't that your class?" Watanuki called down the line. The male nodded slightly.

"Student 741749. Class R. Dorm 13" The teacher called out as a student was literally pushed forwards.

The moment he started walking most of the girls had started talking. Most were talking about how he looked and how _cute _he was.

Kurogane and Doumeki exchanged a knowing glance before watching the student as he sat back down. They'd learnt a long time ago from Yuuko that girls loved blonde haired and blue eyed boys.

"Looks like Ashura picked up a pet." Kurogane muttered noticing the way the two on the stage were sitting.

"Poor guy." Doumeki spared a glance for Watanuki who seemed more interested in looking up at Himawari. "Hey isn't he going to be in our dorm?"

Both the dark haired males sighed out, the last double room was now taken so someone would have to sleep with the new students incase they needed something.

After the other students were called out, this resulted in Watanuki turning a bright red, the principal stood up again.

"I have a quick announcement to make; it concerns all of our students new and old. You shall receive new uniforms tomorrow and will be expected to wear them. Anyone _not _wearing their uniform will be given three weeks worth of detentions."

The moans had started as soon as the word uniform had been mentioned. After the principal had finished his warnings the students stood to take their new room mates, just themselves if they were lucky, back to the dorms.

Watanuki was practically in tears because his friend wasn't in the same dorm or class.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine on your own. I'll find you if I need you, now go get settled in and get some sleep." Ashura muttered stroking the face of the smaller male. "I'm sure you need it." He added before walking off.

"Fai-san…is everything okay with Ashura?" The green eyed girl asked.

"Sure it is. Why wouldn't it be?" The male replied leading his friend over to their new room mates.

"Hurry up you slow couches…" The tallest male called behind, not bothering to wait any longer.

"I think I'll have more trouble with them than Ashura…" The flaxen male mumbled.


	4. Boisterousness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** Sorry for any spelling mistakes earlier or later on 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Possibly the most annoying and frantic part of school life are the exams. Although I'm sure the weaker and solo members of the educational family also believe that bullying is just as bad.

It's annoying when the teachers, in fact the whole school staff; say they'll stop the bullying immediately when in fact three weeks on it's still happening.

Exam – noun

An examination; a test

A set of questions or exercises evaluating your skill or knowledge

Bully – verb

To act the bully toward; intimidate; domineer

To be loudly arrogant and overbearing

While these two topics seem widely different in fact they both tend to cause people to feel small and nervous. One use violence while the other is a piece of paper.

"Have you seen Sakura-san?" Two weeks in and Syaoran had already caught onto the fact that Sakura was indeed a very cute girl, although now they seemed to be joined at the hip.

"Sakura-chan? She left a little while ago, said she was meeting up with Tomoyo-chan." Two weeks in and the blonde had already got settled in and rather friendly. Currently he was laying upside-down on the sofa trying to read a book.

"Thanks Fai-san." The brunette was far too friendly after only two weeks. "Oh and Kurogane-san that teacher, Mr. Brimwart, said he needed to talk to you something about scarves not being school uniform."

The raven haired male grunted but didn't bother to glance up from his English paper that he'd been working on for the past hour. He'd gotten three out of the five pages done and was running rather low on ideas.

The door slammed shut rattling several plates and glass in the draining board. For the third time that week most of the people had left the dorm leaving the strange blue eyed male to be the only company.

"Do you think you did well in the test?" The male asked absent mindedly, sliding off of the sofa and onto a heap on the floor.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Kurogane snapped trying to focus on the paper in front of him.

"I just wondered…I also thought you'd be done with that paper by now." The blonde grinned upwards.

"Well you don't know me well then." The dark haired teen snapped back.

"You're meant to be doing your paper on something close to your heart. Something you know inside out." The thin male rolled over onto his stomach, laying his head on his folded arms.

"Well maybe if you didn't talk I'd be done you little freak." Maybe freak was a little harsh but the blonde had been talking to him at every moment of the past few days.

"Freak? Do you even know my name after these two weeks?" Fai smirked more like a cat than a human.

"Of course I do." Kurogane sighed swivelling round on his chair to face the annoying creature. "How could I not with that kid asking you constantly where your little friend is."

"What's my name then? I haven't heard you say it once." The thin teen let his grin expand slightly, if that was even possible.

"You're Fai, and right now you're stopping me from doing work." The taller male would have clipped the other teen around the head if he wasn't so tired.

"And you're Kuro-pi!" Fai piped as he rose to his feet, "Or maybe Kuro-li."

"For the tenth time its KU-RO-GA-NE!" The grumpy teen tossed the nearest, possibly heaviest, book in the general direction of the other room mate only missing him by a few inches.

Before either could speak again there was a knock at the door, Kurogane noticed how the thin teen seemed to go slightly paler at the sound. Of course that now meant _he _had to go answer it, which he did with a sigh and a mumble.

"Oh it's _you _again." Kurogane grumbled as he came face to face with the dark haired male that was Ashura.

"I only came to pick up Fai. _Not _to get in a fight over invading your dorm." Ashura retorted.

For the past week or so the boy had come and the same thing happened every single day.

"I'm just coming Ashura-kun!" Fai smiled grabbing his coat.

Kurogane made a mental note that the smile seemed forced slightly more forced than normal.

He watched the two leave hand in hand and was about to close the door when he heard the shrill voice of another room mate.

"Kurogane-san!" The freaky 'medium' teen stumbled towards the door before skidding inside and tripping over the rug.

Doumeki followed slower and at a safer pace.

"I thought you were with Himawari." The red eyed teen glared down at the boy sprawled across the floor.

"We were but we found something rather interesting." Doumeki explained pulling the spastic male to his feet by the back on his school blazer.

"It seems Fai-san has been going to the medical wing everyday with that Ashura-kun." Watanuki pulled out a folder he'd obviously taken from the school office, why things like that were available to every student was beyond reasoning.

"Your point?" Kurogane questioned raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Well it seems he's being treated for scratch marks and several other injuries. Although Ashura-kun doesn't seem to test positive for the skin taken from under his fingernails…" Watanuki trailed off when he noticed the strange looks on the other two faces.

"What I'm taking advanced science."

"I don't see where this is going. After all those two seem pretty set." Kurogane glanced over the folder that was being held in front of him.

"Well remember a few months back, there was a big thing with several students getting attacked? They all had these marks and when Ashura-kun left it stopped." The teen paused to push his glasses back to their original position

"I think he's behind it."

"When Ashura-kun left a few other people did too." Doumeki pointed out. "Maybe they came back aswell. Although Fai-san does seem to force his happy act while around him…"

"I think your both thinking too hard." Kurogane flopped down onto the sofa, "After all I'm sure he can handle himself."

"He's sharing a room with you." Doumeki pointed out, grabbing an apple from the dinning table.

"Don't remind me…" The gruff teen huffed throwing a cushion at the archer, "Did you get the test results?"

Watanuki nodded, "You got an E. Fai-san seems to have a knack for writing he got an A."

"All of the sports teams need to get tutors, all of us failed atleast one subject." Doumeki added quickly clipping the smaller male round the head.

"I have to get a tutor..." Kurogane twisted over and tried to bury himself into the arm rest while cursing into the fabric.


	5. Affliction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** I'm waffling, really gets into the plot next time 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The school system is based on one simple rule: You've come to learn not to have fun. Tutors can be one of two things, fun or boring.

Teacher tutors are the type to bore you with long and complicated sentences while threatening you with detentions if you start going off task.

However there are student tutors aswell, this type of tutor generally goes off topic as much as any student. If they look good that's an added plus.

Tutor – noun

A person employed to instruct another in some branch or branches of learning.

A teacher without institutional connection who assists students in preparing for examinations

Injury – noun

Harm or damage that is done or sustained

Wrong or injustice done or suffered.

Injuries can occur in schools just like tutors do. Of course these two don't normally happen together. Most injuries are normally inflicted on the tutor by flying books and possibly some sharp pencils if you're really annoyed.

"I demand that I get a new tutor!" A loud voice yelled and bounced off the walls of the hallways.

"Kurogane-san calm down."

"You need to control your blood pressure remember?"

Kurogane had marched off as soon as the rest of his room mates arrived back. He had slammed several doors so hard that they were now hanging limply on their hinges. Luckily the dorm room had been spared this fate.

Syaoran had been the one to tail after the grumpy teen; he was closely followed by Sakura and Tomoyo who had pushed into some nearby lockers.

The four were now inside the head office with a rather terrified staff member. The girls were trying to calm down the raging male while the brunette has shuffling through a pile of folders.

"Kurogane-san I must remind you that tutors' are not meant to be your friends." The woman behind the desk said quietly.

"She's right Kurogane-san." Syaoran muttered as he pulled out a single sheet, "Besides you're in the same class as Fai-san."

"I don't care! Why am I stuck with him?!" The raven haired teen snapped.

"Kurogane-san…Fai-san isn't that bad…besides I'm sure he'd like to speak with you. He generally doesn't talk with anyone." Sakura piped in, almost instantly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Calm down. It's not that bad and it's only for a few weeks." Tomoyo added wrapping a free arm around the emerald eyed girl and dragging her lightly over to the nearby seats.

Kurogane huffed and folded his arms, the same way a spoilt child would when it doesn't get its way.

"Now could you please calm down and come back to the dorm?" Syaoran glanced up from the other papers in his hands, "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

The dark haired teen mumbled something that sounded somewhere along the lines of, 'Know-it-all brat'.

As they walked down the halls, Sakura and Tomoyo walking merrily in front with arms linked, there was the distinct sound of talking. The voices grew louder as the rounded more corners.

When the group exited the main entrance to the giant school building there was a certain teen sitting at the bottom step.

"Ashura-kun? Weren't you with Fai-kun?" Tomoyo tilted her head slightly.

"Fai went off somewhere awhile ago and I'm waiting for the nurse currently." The teen smiled slightly motioning to a pool of shimmering red liquid, "I fell on some glass and don't think it wise to be walking about until it's been checked."

Kurogane and Syaoran exchanged a suspicious look but nodded all the same, walking onwards through the field that separated the main school building from the housing.

The girls bid their farewells and rushed to catch up with the boys.

"Ashura-kun had a nasty wound there…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I don't think it was from glass though." The dark haired girl muttered, "It was far too deep and wide t be from a fall, even onto glass."

"Then where is Fai-san?" Syaoran added, he didn't know exactly everything about the blue eyed teen but he was sure that no one would just walk off.

"Over there maybe." Kurogane motioned to a figure sprawled on the floor. "Oi!"

The figure waved an arm loosely, not bothering to sit up or really make any movement.

"You coming back to the dorm or not?" Kurogane called across from the junction of the paths.

The figure got up slowly and stretched out before running over to the group. It just happened to be the missing teen.

"I got lost I guess." Fai smiled, looking a little worn out. "I've been looking around for ages."

The large male snorted at that. He'd never met a student who could get lost after three weeks and he was certain that if the girls could remember it the male could too.

"You know Ashura-kun has been hurt don't you?" Sakura asked looking up at the tall male.

"Yes I did but thank you for asking Sakura-chan." The thin teen ruffled her hair lightly, "I guess we should be getting back to the dorm, otherwise Watanuki-kun might go insane."

Seeing as Watanuki was going to be tutoring Doumeki that was a possibility. Although the two seemed to be getting closer but thinking about it Yuuko and Clow had been following them around for a few days.

Kurogane shivered at the images that came to mind.

"Let's hurry up before they invade." The gruff teen started marching off to the grey building shaking his head.

"They invade?" Sakura looked rather confused but followed all the same.

"Are you coming Fai-san?" The dark haired girl called over her shoulder. "I take it you did that to him."

"He wanted me too. He asked me to do it…" Fai let the pocket knife slip from his hand onto the ground, "He said it needed to look good and that it wouldn't hurt him."

"So you did it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, I promised I'd do anything he needed and I keep to my word. As for my current part…that is yet to unfold." The blonde walked slowly up to the girl's side, "But I know that _they _don't like it…"

Tomoyo nodded, understanding everything.

"Hurry up! I'm not holding this door open all night!" Kurogane yelled.

The two practically ran the rest of the way; Fai stopped and gave a glance over the back of his shoulder then smiled sadly.


	6. Lecture

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** Sorry it's up late... 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In general there are two subjects that most people hate in general, PE and PSHE.

In one we are observed and documented in our performance in several different activities. These can include lifting weights to running laps. Of course the whole idea of grading pupils based on how fit they are seems highly unfair.

The other subject can range from drug use to more embarrassing topics such as sexual education. I'm such most people would rather learn for themselves than listen to a 40-something year old talk about various risks.

PE or Physical education

Education in the care and development of the human body. Stressing athletics and including hygiene

PSHE or Personal, Social and Health Education

Education in England on various topics

A subject that promote building self-esteem and self-confidence

The latter of the two is arguably the most boring lesson most people will be forced to take, although I'm sure several people would argue that.

There are some things you just can't escape and lessons are one of them. That is of course unless you hide from them.

"Hurry up Watanuki-san" Syaoran yelled from the sidelines of the track.

"I…can't…breathe…" The teen panted, arms flapping about loosely.

"Then don't talk." The taller male running just in front called back.

"You wait till I get my hands on you Doumeki!"

Once again it was another Physical education lesson which also meant it was an extra chance for the athletic teams to show off in front of teachers, the other classes and of course the various students that had no lessons at the time.

"Here." Doumeki tossed one of the water bottles to the other teen that was now in a heap on the floor.

"Are you going to do archery today Doumeki-san?" The brunet asked as he climbed over the ledge and onto the track.

"It depends. Hey, what are you doing today?" The taller raven haired male questioned glancing back at the teen now cleaning his glasses.

"I'd rather not do anything…hey where's Kurogane?" Watanuki glanced around arranging his glasses back onto his face.

"I'm here." The teen in question commented from where he was sitting on the climbing wall.

A small crowd was gathered in the back corner of the large practice field.

"Looks like Ashura-kun is really popular today." Yuuko had popped up from behind the group, making them jump back slightly.

"Where did you come from?" Kurogane snapped, getting over his mild shock.

"PSHE with Fai-kun and Sakura-chan. Why do you ask?" The dark haired female smiled slightly as she answered.

"I don't think you should be doing PE Fai-san…" A girl behind the group said.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. If I don't do this I swear I'll go insane." A male voice replied.

"Ah…you have another PSHE lesson?" The voices were obviously getting closer. "Yuuko-san have you seen the Modoki twins today?"

"Not today Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." Yuuko smiled lightly again. "Fai-kun I really didn't think you'd be so eager to do this lesson. After all you're quite thin."

The blond blinked slowly but continued to smile all the same. He stretched out slightly lifting the shirt he was wearing slightly above his lower ribs.

"I never said that!" Watanuki yelled out cursing his fellow room mate several times before storming off to the archery area. He was closely followed by Doumeki who was grinning madly.

Kurogane had been left with the skinny teen that turned out to be remarkably flexible. Even though he was over the over side of the field he could still hear two teens bickering like little children. He could have sworn that Doumeki had been practically leaning against the smaller teen's back at every chance he got.

He had to admit that he himself was having trouble keeping his mind on the actually lesson. HE kept getting distracted by others around him or the blond male in front of him.

When the time for Social education came he had lingered around for everyone to finish changing rather than walking off on his own.

"Doumeki, can you get off of me!" Watanuki dashed out of the changing area a bright red colour.

Doumeki casually walked out chattering with the younger room mate and Fai behind them both. Kurogane didn't really think he wanted to know about the incident that had just happened.

"Hurry up class and sit down!" The stuffy teacher had called from halfway down the corridor. Waving a ruler around like it was a sword, hitting the taller students that didn't duck out of the way.

Fai had quickly stepped inside and was quickly pulled into a seat by Watanuki who seemed to be shielding himself from the archer.

"Today class we shall be talking about Sexual education." The teacher started writing the topic heading in large, bold letters on the board at the front of the class.

Several students had turned bright red although a few looked rather pale and closer to fainting.

"Grow up class!" The old teacher snapped.

Kurogane glanced at the room mates that were in his class. Doumeki seemed more intent on staring into space while Watanuki was trying to sink into the chair. Fai on the other hand seemed to be drawing scribbles into the desk.

"Fai D. Flowright, are you drawing on my desk?!" The teacher had obviously noticed that as well.

"Yes sir." The blond replied staring up at the teacher. Several students at the back gasped.

"You're staying behind after class." The ancient man brandished his ruler about two inches from the boy's face.

Fai gently pushed the ruler away from his face keeping his ever present smile on his face.

The teacher seemed to turn a dark purple colour to match the displays at the back of the room.

Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle which didn't seem to go down well.

"Kurogane. I thought you of all people would be better behaved! You, no your whole dorm can stay behind after class." The teacher whipped around cutting off all chances of a retort.

Doumeki grinned down at Watanuki who gulped rather loudly.

"Now please turn to your text books, page 122."


	7. Complexity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When you are surrounded by idiots the chances are you'll be the one to pay the price. That price may vary anywhere between missing out on education and getting in trouble with the higher authorities.

Of course you should always remember that the ones that some of those completely insane people are actually far smarter than you.

Intelligence - noun

Capacity for learning, reasoning, understanding, and similar forms of mental activity; aptitude in grasping truths, relationships, facts, meanings, etc.

The faculty of understanding.

The gathering or distribution of information, esp. secret information.

Dimwit – noun

Slang

A stupid of slow thinking person

Of course the higher thinkers frequently laugh at those while a lower IQ score but I ask you this, if they weren't around would you really be smart?

After all some of you can't even understand the basic riddles…

"Way to go you blond idiot…" Kurogane hissed from where he was slumped over his desk.

The teen in question was too busy waving out of the window to notice anything that was said to him.

"Doumeki…why are you looking at me like that…?" Watanuki was currently backing away slowly in the other half of the room.

The teacher had left soon after the detention had started, obviously favouring a warm staff room with coffee to a strange smelling classroom. He'd locked the door so they couldn't escape anyway…unless they jumped out of the window.

"Sakura-chan!" Fai had called out. Kurogane had the urge to push him out of the window he was already half hanging out of.

"Tell Ashura-kun I'll be a little late to visit him okay!"

"Alright Fai-san!" A quieter voice replied, obviously not comfortable with talking to a mad teen that looked like he might jump straight out of the classroom.

"Late?" The grumpy teen randomly thought out loud. He honestly hadn't thought anyone would hear him, since the two at the back were busy and the only other person wasn't exactly sane.

"Yes late. For you see you have tutoring tonight, Mr. Failing." The blond had somehow crept from the window sill to the teacher's desk.

"Now Ashura-kun wanted test 6 T…"

"You're going to steal Fai-san?" Watanuki managed to blurt out while hiding behind a coat rack.

"Steal? That's such a harsh word. I'm merely borrowing." The thin teen had picked the lock in record time and was flicking through various test papers.

The other three just watched as the blond took the right paper from the draw and put it into his bag right before the bell rang.

The teacher arrived and let them out of the musky room although he now thought that Doumeki, Watanuki and Kurogane were the ones hiding something.

"You should try improving your grammar." Fai was currently lounging on the sofa reading through a rather thick and old book.

"Why would I do that then?" All these lessons later and he still wasn't any better.

"Kuro…wan." The blond underlined something in the book.

"What?!" The dark haired teen jumped to his feet.

"Or maybe Kuro…tan." The crazy teen underlined something else in the book.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kurogane lept onto the thin teen trying to shake some sense into that air filled brain of his.

"Trying something…that's all." Fai shrugged.

That could have been why he hadn't been learning anything in these tutor lessons. Fai would say something and he would get annoyed and react. Then they'd argue and end up running around the dorm blocks until they were both tired in which case it was time for bed.

Either that or…

_Knock Knock_

…that tended to happen a lot too.

"Syaoran-kun can you get that for me?" Sakura called from the kitchen, she'd borrowed several cooking books the insane teen had brought with him. Although how she could read that strange writing was another matter.

"Fai-san, it's for you." The brunet left the door open and turned on his heels back to his seat which was surrounded by various papers.

"Coming Ashura-kun" Fai wriggled his way free and sidestepped the other male before dragging him away to wherever the two normally went.

Kurogane wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Fai spent so much time out of the dorm.

For one it was a good thing as it meant they weren't annoying eachother. That and he got out of tutoring.

On the other hand the dorm seemed empty and he was failing terribly. Kurogane needed to pull his grades up or he'd be thrown off of the sporting activities.

"Love trouble?" Kurogane and Syaoran jumped a fair few feet while a loud bang came from the room Sakura was in.

"Yuuko…-san…" Syaoran had a paper on his head.

"I hear you…" The teen pointed at Kurogane, "And you…" She then moved onto Syaoran. "Both have love trouble."

"I think you want Watanuki and Doumeki for that." Kurogane replied dryly. He made a mental note to remind the blond to close doors.

"Oh no those two are getting on fine. It's you two that are in trouble." Yuuko smirked and handed cards to the two, "If you ever change your minds give me a call."

As she left Syaoran quickly shut the door and double locked it.

"Hey look at this guys…" Watanuki emerged from his room carrying a laptop. "It says here that several students at our school have been marked red."

"So?" Kurogane grunted as he tried very hard to keep his mind on his homework.

"Being marked red can mean two things. One, you've been attacked or have been the attacker. Two, you have had some other dealing with the police." Watanuki explained as he resumed his internet hacking of the school system.

"Watanuki-san I don't think you should be hacking the school…" Sakura muttered as she started setting out the table.

"It's fine Sakura-chan…" The teen repositioned his glasses. "Fai is in it?!"

_That _caught everyone's attention.

"So is Ashura…_and_ several other students transferred…" The teen continued as he scrolled down the list.

"That _is _interesting…are you going to talk to him about it?"

Kurogane sighed and nodded, "I'll try and ask him about it tonight when he gets back. Just don't say anything to anyone yet."


	8. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sometimes it's better to tell people the truth sooner than let them make up rumours later. Even if it is hard to talk to people in general for some of us we need to try and interact when possible…even if we do act foolish when we get round to it.

Secret – adjective

Kept hidden from knowledge or view

Operating in a hidden or concealed manner

Something that is not expressed

Lover(s) – noun

A couple in love with eachother

A sexual partner

Not many people will say that keeping secrets from your partner is a good idea. Of course there are also those who manage to juggle several secrets between several partners.

There is a matter of knowing when it's time to stop and tell the truth. Of course this could result in various problems from the start of the possibly long talks on how you did such and such with someone.

Just learn when to bury a secret and when to run out of the house from your angry partner.

"You're finally back then." Kurogane had been drawing random circles onto his notebook for the past hour or so.

"We were a little later than normal yes. I noticed that Syaoran went out." Fai replied as he dropped the bag he was carrying.

"Yeah he went out looking for Sakura after that witch-girl came round." The dark haired male replied leaning towards the air freshener, trying to get away from the strong smell of smoke and alcohol.

"Been drinking then?"

"Me? No. The guys were though. You said Yuuko came by did she say anything?" The bond shrugged out of his school shirt and began searching for his night clothes.

"They're under your bed you put them there this morning….wait what guys?!" Kurogane nearly fell off his bed at the realisation of what his roommate had just said.

"I don't know them. Ashura does." Fai grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

The dark haired male had half a mind to just go to sleep before the blond came back. Although after everything he'd heard recently he doubted his mind would allow sleep.

There was a sound of the front door opening and closing with a fit of giggles, obviously Syaoran had taken the girl drinking.

"Looks like Sakura-chan must have had a good time." The thin male commented as he fell onto his bed.

"What do you know about the school's marking system?" Kurogane asked randomly.

Fai tensed almost instantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kuro-pi." The smaller roommate tried to regain his mask from where it had fallen off his face.

"You're on the list aren't you? So what did you do?" The taller male decided to ignore the annoying name.

"I…I didn't _do _anything." Fai tried to bury himself into his bed.

"So you were attacked then? By Ashura maybe?" As much as Kurogane hated to accuse people he found himself speaking before he'd thought it through.

"No. He'd never do that type of thing." The blond looked up at his roommate with a stern glare.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with Ashura."

"Other than being his little lapdog? You stole a test for him. I'm sure he's done more than that." Kurogane stood up slowly.

"Why let him get away with something like that?"

"He didn't…I…I would never…" The blond was at a loss for words as he tried to back up into the wall.

"What is Ashura to you then?" The taller teen pinned the blond to the wall. "Why protect him if you have nothing to do with him?"

"Ashura is an old friend…that's all…" Fai replied shakily trying to avoid looking at the other male.

"Why are you trying to find out about things that don't concern you Kurogane? Why can't you let me be?"

"I could ask the same to you." Kurogane titled the pale teen's chin upwards, "When you want to talk you know where to find me."

He dropped the other male's chin and turned towards the door.

"Maybe when you stop hiding things from people you'll let me know about you and your _lover._" The taller male left the shared bedroom in favour of stopping the laughing fits from the sitting room.

Fai remained silent for a few moments, thinking things over. He shook his head slightly trying to shake the bad memories away.

"Kurogane-san you're still up?" Watanuki peered around the door rubbing his eyes slightly.

"I'll be going to bed soon." Kurogane paused as he caught the younger teen's shirt collar.

"That is after I get this one to bed."

"Oh Nooooooo!" Syaoran wailed flailing around like a fish. "I'll give you gold just let me gooooo!"

"Not a chance." The dark haired male retorted almost throwing the boy into his room.

"Find anything out?" Watanuki asked turning back to the comfort of a bed.

"Not yet." Kurogane glanced at the sofa and sighed. He'd probably be sleeping on there instead of in his own bed.

"Kurogane…" Both the males standing in the room turned to the source of the sound.

The blond walked over to the sofa and sat down, resting his head on his hands. His face had a distant look to it.

"What is it?" Kurogane waved Watanuki back to bed before walking over to a chair.

"I'm not _with _Ashura in _that _way. I'm in his debt though…there is someone else doing whatever you think he is doing." Fai commented.

"So Ashura is protecting someone else?" The dark haired teen leant back in his chair.

"Not exactly…There is someone who wants _us. _The others and I. We went to Ashura for help and I'm merely repaying a debt." Fai glanced over at the other male.

"Ashura and I _were_ involved. We're not now…but he insists on making sure I remain safe until I find someone else. That is the only thing going on." The blond lay down on the sofa, facing the other male.

"The list? What about that then?" Kurogane shuffled slightly trying to get comfortable.

"Like I said some wants _us._ We are one that list for being attacked. A few on the list are on there for their times working for _that _person. That is all I know." The blond yawned slightly.

"Sakura-chan knows all about it…"

Kurogane glanced at the other male who had fallen asleep on the sofa. He placed one of the spare covers over the thin male.

There was a round of giggling from one of the rooms and the taller male decided he really didn't want to know about it.


	9. Corruption

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything  
**Note:** I hope you wren't looking for a happy Valentines chapter...But have a Happy V-Day anyway! 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Valentines Day can either be a wonderful day for us or hell on Earth. For some of us it's about spreading the love, getting chocolates and having a date for a dance. For others it's a waste of time because they show love everyday or never show emotion.

Love – noun

A profoundly tender, passionate affection for a person

A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection.

Song – noun

Poetical composition

A musical piece adapted for singing

We normally link cute cherubs and bright red hearts to this day as well as the heart shaped chocolates and cards from admirers. Some of us aren't thrilled when we get gifts from people we have no attraction to.

"I'm not going." Kurogane was grumpy, again.

"You have to go Kurogane-san how will I get through the night with Sakura?" Syaoran was practically begging the elder student to join him at the dance.

"You'll be fine. She gave you that chocolate didn't she?" The dark haired male was desperately trying to find his way out of going to the dance.

"Yes…but look how much you got!" The brunet pointed to a various stack of chocolate which Kurogane was probably never going to eat.

"So? Ask the blond to go with you he's the expert." The older male couldn't help but cringe as he referred to the annoying idiot as an expert of something.

"He said he wasn't going if you weren't going…" The brunet shuffled his feet slightly as he kept his gaze fixed to the carpet.

"Damn it…" Kurogane cursed he should have known there was a reason Syaoran wanted him to go along.

The door opened to the apartment letting the noise and giggles from the hallways fill the room. Watanuki and Doumeki carried in a few boxes, holding free hands. They were soon followed by the solo girl of the dorm and her tag along friend.

Kurogane really hated when the dark haired girl visited, she always wanted him to smile and wear something brighter.

"Ah Sakura-chan you'll look fine right Fai-san?" Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder at what looked like a mountain of chocolate boxes with feet.

"Fai-san are you sure you can carry all of those?" Sakura asked in her cute voice, she obviously was trying to ask for his safety but not end up carrying anything.

Kurogane shook his head slightly as he watched the stack lean slightly to the side threatening to fall over and hit the various exam papers on the table. Syaoran didn't look like he was going to help as he was practically drooling over Sakura.

Regretfully he got out of his comfy spot on the sofa, which was quickly snatched up by the two fighting lovebirds, and took a few boxes from the blond.

"Oh…hello." Fai smiled up slightly he was obviously still trying to cover the fact that he hadn't slept the whole night through in the past few nights.

"Go to sleep you'll need it for tonight…" Kurogane grumbled as he placed the pile in the corner.

"Huh?" It took a few moments for the blond to register exactly what his roommate had just said.

"You're going?"

"I know what you promised the kid so I have no choice." At that moment the raven haired student felt trapped almost as if Fai had planned all of this to happen exactly as it had.

"Aww so Kuro-pin really does have a heart somewhere. I'm not tired anyway." Fai smirked as he placed the remaining boxes on the ground and practically skipped to the kitchen.

"What have I done…?" Kurogane mumbled as he sat down on a spot on the floor due to all the seats being full.

"You're being nice to someone, someone who really needs it." Tomoyo pointed out as she took a handful of grapes from the fruit bowl.

Kurogane had never once stepped foot inside one of the dances in the hall. He'd always managed to 'miss' the event. The sound from outside was doing his head in which was doubled as they stepped into the main school building.

Syaoran, Doumeki and Kurogane had agreed to go to the event together in one sense of the word. Watanuki was already there and sitting in one of the classrooms.

"Hey. You coming?" Doumeki had appeared behind the teen in record time.

"Yeah…Tomoyo wanted me to meet her here first for something." Watanuki pointed at the laptop which was set up at the front of the room.

"She wanted to go over that list I found."

Kurogane was close to lunging out and strangling the smaller teen for letting information out to someone, let alone Tomoyo who would have told…

"Ahhh Kurogane. I take it you're still doing things the hard way. Nice shirt Syaoran." Yuuko appeared from the window on the other side of the room followed by her shadow, Clow.

"Tomoyo wanted me to bring these." She opened the bag that had been hidden behind her to release two rabbit looking things.

"Puuuu!" They both chirped and glanced at the people in the room. "You should be going now! Bye Bye!" The two pointed with their stubby little paws at the students, which missed out Watanuki.

"The Hell?! I'm not listening to you little fuzz balls!" The grumpy male decided to actually lunge at the offending creatures only to be stopped by what looked like a duck puppet.

"Leave them alone you big bully!" Yuuko grabbed the nearby ruler and attempted to hit the offending male on the head, she missed by a few inches.

"Come on, Kurogane-san." Syaoran tugged at the elder male's arm with Doumeki pushing his back slightly.

"Well bring up the page and we'll see what we can do." Clow said as he glanced over the laptop which was blowing out hot air quite happily.

The girls, and Fai, were obviously going for the fashionably late rule as they eventually turned up half an hour after the boys had shown up.

Tomoyo dart off quickly and sent Watanuki as her replacement, the teen looked quite shocked and rather stunned as he was pulled into the room and the dance floor.

Sakura and Syaoran were standing atleast a metre apart and not making any form of eye contact, or speaking at all. Neither were Fai and Kurogane but they had various people talking to them.

The music seemed to get slightly louder, making headaches ten times worse. The constant chatter from various groups was annoying enough without the terribly bad music to join it.

Fai had somehow got away from his group of fans and pushed the two younger teens together, smiling innocently. He must have said something to Sakura as she looked rather shocked and then nodded slowly.

"What did you say to her?" The grumpy student had to yell over the noise as he wasn't prepared to move from his seat after losing one already that day.

Fai sat down next to the sulking teen and smiled slightly before looking down at his glass which he'd picked up from the nearby drink table.

The blond leaned over slightly, next to the taller male's ear so he could be heard.

"I told her someone was coming tonight." Fai sat back in his original position and looked up at the various red lights that were twirling across the ceiling.

"You can dance with him you know." Kurogane made a motion to Ashura who was enjoying himself with his normal group of friends.

Fai shook his head slightly and pointed to someone sitting near the gossip group. The person kept glancing across at what was probably Ashura.

"I told you we were never like that. Besides I don't want to dance with him…" Fai proved he could yell over the noise despite the fact that he never raised his voice.

He leant over to Kurogane again; moving closer if that was possible.

"I want to dance with you…"

Kurogane was sure someone had put something alcoholic in the drinks where he heard that. He could feel the blond next to him hesitate slightly as though for once in his life he didn't know what to do.

He was sure that if the annoying female was watching she would be giggling like a crazy fan along with her shadow and those demented rabbits.

"…Of course I can understand if you don't want to…" The blond sounded slightly hurt and upset as he spoke.

There was a tiny voice in the back of Kurogane's head telling him things wouldn't end well but it was drowned out by the terrible music and probably Fai being so close to him.

He grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled him up sighing in defeat.

"Fine…" Kurogane saw how the smaller male's face lit up and dragged him over to where Watanuki and Doumeki were looking rather awkward.

Kurogane had to admit it was rather strange dancing with Fai, even if he was rather female looking. People were talking in what might have been hushed tones if the music wasn't booming out of the speakers at volume 20.

The blond was happily chatting to Watanuki behind him, the two were laughing quietly at a private joke that had possibly been made at the expense of their dancing partners.

"Kuro-poi…you seem distracted…" Fai commented it wasn't until then that the teen noticed how close the blond was to his face and neck.

"Tomoyo and that creepy duo are up to something…it's with that list…" The older teen was glad to spot Sakura and Syaoran, he was afraid they'd run off to go drink the teacher's alcohol.

Fai looked like he was going to reply but was cut off by the speakers crackling and the volume dropping.

Everyone seemed to stop at exactly the same time and glance up at the speakers as there was a muffled noise from it.

"We would like to wish you all a Happy Valentines day and hope you sleep well." With that the music had resumed.

Fai blinked slightly up at Kurogane who exchanged a strange look with Doumeki and Watanuki.

He hadn't been to one of the dances but he was sure that never happened before.

A few people nearby started coughing as the smoke machines sprayed more and more smoke into the enclosed room.

"So much for the dance." Watanuki muttered as he placed his glasses cloth over his mouth and nose.

"You know something about this don't you." Kurogane caught hold of Fai's arm as he stepped away slightly.

"I told you about that person. You knew about the list. I guess he wasn't everyone back…" Fai muttered, swaying slightly.

"Someone is trying to kidnap you?" The muffled comment came from Watanuki who was exchanging a worried glance at the sleeping Doumeki on the floor.

"Us. Please Kurogane leave me alone and you won't be hurt. I don't want you hurt because…of…me…" Fai yawned and slumped against the taller male.

There were several thuds as other students; including Watanuki slumped to the floor asleep.

"I won't let them…" Kurogane yawned as he too fell to the ground asleep.

There was a faint sound, like someone singing a tragic song before all went dark.


	10. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** Because i'm really nice i'm offering you guys something. The first one to correctly guess where I got Fai's last line from will get a one-shot written for them for whatever pairing they wish.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There are several different forms of being imprisoned. Whether it's being locked away in a jail or being held down by something as simple as a debt it's all the same basic idea.

In most stories there is always a probably generally revolving around this idea of being held against ones will. Somewhere everything ends up alright in the end with a fairy tale ending….

Imprisonment – noun

putting someone in prison or in jail as lawful punishment

the state of being imprisoned

the act of confining someone in a prison (or as if in a prison)

Fairy Tale – noun

A story, usually for children, about elves, hobgoblins, dragons, fairies, or other magical creatures.

an incredible or misleading statement, account, or belief

The two are normally linked hand in hand in some way at some point. Not every person always has a happy ending though…

"Kurogane-san?"

Kurogane had a splitting headache and something very cold was beneath him. Something cold, hard and uncomfortable was underneath him.

"If he sleeps any longer I think they'll take him away to be buried."

"Ashura-san…"

That made the grumpy male sit straight up, his eyes immediately falling on the tall dark haired male opposite him.

"What the hell happened?!" Kurogane yelled as loud which earned a few glances from the other nearby students.

"Intruders came and knocked us out." Ashura retorted concentrating on a group of girls nearby rather than the angry male behind him.

"Why did they do that then?!" Watanuki and Doumeki seemed to leap into action and pin the angry male down before he could commit a murder.

"It seems our head teacher has been holding out on us." Syaoran explained from where he was currently comforting a terrified Sakura.

"Seems he stole something from these people and they want it back."

"Yuuko, Clow and Tomoyo must be hiding somewhere…" Watanuki trailed off as he caught sight of Himawari.

"I better check on Himawari-chan."

Doumeki rolled his eyes slightly but followed the smaller teen over to a group of girls.

"You okay Fai?" Ashura was the one to notice the blond first. Kurogane glared at the other male.

"I-I'm…f-fine…" Fai attempted to smile weakly to hide the fact he was trembling violently.

"You're not so don't hide it." The grumpier male commented as the blond sat down beside him.

"…They want to send us back…I don't want to go back…" Fai muttered quietly as he leaned onto Kurogane's shoulder.

"I don't want to be hurt again…"

"I won't let them. I never break a promise." Kurogane looked over at Syaoran who nodded; silently agreeing to protect everyone if the time came.

There gym doors opened as a few masked guards in a strange uniform stepped into the room holding large poles to push back the students near the doors. The head teacher along with another person stepped into the wide room.

Silence fell amongst the groups as Tomoyo, Yuuko and Clow emerged and joined the rest of their class mates.

"Today we regretfully must send several people away." The head teacher started although there was no sign of regret in his face.

Fai tried to bury his face into Kurogane's chest as he sobbed quietly about not wanting to go back.

"There will be no room for discussion. All of this is final." The head teacher gave a stern glare around the room to prove his point.

"If you're picked out you must leave. Never come back. You will leave in the morning"

The masked guards started to move around the room scanning it for various people. They gradually were growing closer and closer to the back end of the gym.

"You'll make yourself sick if you keep this up…" Kurogane muttered as he tried to sooth the weeping blond who was now hiccupping in between sobs.

"I don't want to go back…its torture! They torture us!" Fai looked up without his usual smile, now with tears drawing patterns across his pale features.

"Torture?" Kurogane glanced across at Ashura who confirmed the idea with a sharp nod before being yanked out of his seat by the arms.

The guards looked carefully over Syaoran and Sakura before moving on, leaving them to sigh with relief.

Watanuki and Doumeki seemed to be clear as well since they were holding onto eachother with joy across their faces.

One of the guards glanced at the still crying blond and waved one of the guards over. The second person was carrying a folder which seemed to have pictures of certain students in it.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" Fai mumbled as he gripped onto Kurogane's shirt, "I don't want to go back though…"

"I told you I wouldn't let them." The taller male gently patted the smaller male's back which was still trembling in terror.

One of the guards muttered something before they both nodded and pulled Fai away by the back of his neck. Another guard kept Kurogane pinned to the ground stopping his attempts to fight back.

"Kurogane…if I have to go…please forget about me…forget me from your heart…" Fai let his head drop as the new tears started to fall.

The students were practically dragged out; most crying and screaming a few were trying to fight their way out. The head teacher and the other old man turned and followed the group that were leaving.

Kurogane lept up at his first chance and stepped up to one of the climbing blocks. The students that weren't crying over lost friends looked up at him.

"Are you just going to sit there and let them get away?! We need to take action and get them away, show those old guys who's boss at this school!" Kurogane yelled a few students started muttering about how hopeless everything was which didn't seem very courageous.

"I agree!" Yuuko and Clow stood up which shocked a lot of people in the room, including Syaoran and Sakura who normally knew a lot about people.

"We do to!" Watanuki and Doumeki stepped forward along with a nervous looked Syaoran.

The rest of the students exchanged worried glances and frantic words about how dangerous it would be over people they had just met.

"If you lot want to sit here and cry then do that. I'm going to go get my idiot back." Kurogane jumped from the block and picked up on of the training swords that had been left out.


	11. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** That's it the end of it all...I know the ending is sappy. Thanks for reading. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There are those stories which have sad endings and those that have happy. One leaves you to sob about death, torture and misfortune. The other lets you sigh with relief as things turn out all right in the end.

Farewell – noun

An expression of good wishes at parting

Leave-taking; departure: _a fond farewell._

A party given to a person who is about to embark on a long journey, retiring, leaving an organization, etc.

Reunited – verb

To unite again, after separation

To bring or come together.

Sometimes we have to let people go to find them again in the end. If everyone is connected then surely we can come together again.

"_Kurogane-san!"_

"_You need to get over it!" _

"_Kurogane-san stop this!" _

He could hear the voices clearly of the people now trying to tell him it was over, he didn't listen though. Kurogane had knocked out several of the intruder guards, not caring whether they lived or died in the end.

Several hallways were covered in splashes of red, some which belonged to him. They had been let out of the hall, ordered to return to dorms, after the other students had been 'taken care of' in their own terms.

Kurogane hadn't listened he'd lashed out and taken down several people.

"_Kurogane! It's over what are you going to get from this?" _

"_He's long gone. They all are!" _

He wouldn't believe it, he'd made a promise that no harm would come to the blond male. He'd never once broken a promise and he was determined not to start now.

Kurogane had originally been heading for the main gates but had soon changed his mind. The halls leading towards the head teacher's office were still unlit, untouched. The dark haired male was sure that the two faced teacher and the other man were sitting, laughing at the pain caused.

"_Kurogane! Stop this!" _

"_Get back to your dorms now!"_

Even the teachers were yelling now, though they chose not to follow or even attempt to stop his way. They merely shouted, called after him.

He kept running.

He slid to a fault outside the office, not bothering to knock, and kicked the door open. Several plates and photo frames were sent leaping off the nearby walls. Inside sat the two men that had caused the mistake throughout the school.

"Ahh well if it isn't Kurogane-kun. How are we today?" The teacher smiled lightly as if nothing had happened in the past few days, possibly months.

"Don't give me that shit. After what you've done your lucky I'm not one to go on a killing spree." The student retorted spitefully.

"Young man they are in a better place." The other man smirked slightly. "They were lucky enough to have an education."

"Who the hell are you then?" Kurogane snapped, glaring at the man.

"MY name is Fei Wang Reed. I'm a trader." The man nodded slightly. "Those students have things they need to be doing now." There was a slight grin across his face, a smug grin.

"You Bastard! How can you trader people? They have free rights!" Kurogane was tempted to start hitting the man but decided against it for the possibility that police might get involved.

"Where they are from it is legal, technically it still is." Fei rose from his seat and picked up his hat from the desk. "They might come back to the country one day if you're lucky. Chances are they won't remember any of this." He promptly placed the hat on top of his head and left.

"How could you let him do this?!" The dark haired male turned round to the head teacher. "Why would you?"

"We were funded, it is a shame that relationships were made. We must move on. Now Kurogane-kun I suggest you return to your dorm before I change my mind about calling security." The head teacher turned to a stack of papers at the end of his desk without another word.

Kurogane left the office as told and walked back to the dorm rooms in a trance like state. He'd broken a promise because he couldn't stand up to a well known person or the possibility of jail.

No one talked about that day. The day that several students had been broken, students that were no longer able to make friends.

"_Do you believe in fate Kuro-rin?" Fai glanced up from his book, his usual upside-down position on the sofa._

"_You mean Hitsuzen?" Kurogane glanced up from his papers._

_  
"Hitsuzen? What is that?" The blond asked quietly, turning himself around to look at the other male._

"_Inevitable. I guess one example would be that you are tied to someone." The dark haired male tapped the end of his pencil on the table. "Even if you're both taken apart one day you'll find eachother again."_

"_You learnt that from Yuuko right?" Fai asked walking over to the other male. "It sounds nice…to be able to find what's lost…"_

"_It is…I don't plan on losing you though." Kurogane smirked as he felt the other man lean over his shoulders._

"_Just incase." The blond smiled sweetly._

"Kurogane it's nice to see you've got a job now." Yuuko remarked, he trademark Clow following. "I didn't think you'd get the grades."

"High fashion models shouldn't be in a fitness room, you'll get those clothes caught." Kurogane remarked.

Several years had passed with no word from those students that were taken. No one heard of Fei Wang Reed, nor was the head teacher kept in office.

Things had changed, people had changed.

"I have some good news for you." Yuuko and Clow exclaimed together.

"Is it about how you're leaving the country?" The dark haired male couldn't help but hope.

Ever since Doumeki and Watanuki had moved to another part of town they only talked every few weeks. Syaoran had left to continue training in sports; he'd taken Sakura with him.

Tomoyo worked closely with Yuuko and both were normally around to add torture to his life when they could.

"No. I have someone for you to meet." Yuuko spun around and Kurogane silently hoped she'd fall over one day on television.

"I don't care you witch." Kurogane retorted very tempted to throw a nearby weight at her head.

"I'll tell him to leave then after he flew the whole way out to see you." Yuuko sighed slightly before allowing a grin to take over her face at the male's face.

"What are you playing at?" The male questioned, he still didn't trust the woman or her 'shadow'.

"You can come in." The woman called out, almost instantly the door opened and a tall blond walked into the room.

"Come Clow I think we better leave these two alone." Clow nodded and the two left the training room, although they leant against the door once it had been closed, trying to listen in.

There was a silence in the room, an unnerving silence that Kurogane couldn't fine the words to fill. The other person kept their head low, nervously shuffling their feet.

"It's nice to see you again Kuro-puu." The person lifted their head up, brushing a few stray hairs out of their face. Bright blue orbs almost glowing.

"Fai?" Kurogane questioned in disbelief. The idea that this was just a twisted dream crossed his mind several times.

"It's me." Fai smiled, stepping forward a few steps. "I guess you were right about two people coming back together."

"I didn't think I'd see you again…" Kurogane pulled the small male close to him. "I thought you were honestly lost forever…"

"You're acting out of character." The blond joked, pulling away slightly. "I'm a free person now. I wanted to see if you'd moved on or not…" he paused slightly, "To see if you still remembered me."

"I never thought of moving on." The taller male replied quietly. "I was waiting for you to come back."

"I hear Yuuko is hosting her own reunion party. How about we go?" Fai grinned hopefully, grabbing the other male's hand.

"Sure. As long as you don't go away." Kurogane smirked.

"I'm never going anywhere again, I promise." Fai leant on the taller male's shoulder.

_They say that you should value your friends above passing love interests. If you finally find your one true love then no matter if you're separated for years you should come together again…_

_There is always a special person for everyone._


End file.
